Salmanusha
by malexandria
Summary: Check the EA Forum at EclipseMagazine.com (http://www.eclipsemagazine.com) for the Rest
1. Chapter 1

Salmanusha - by Michelle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Danielle held onto Henry as though her very life depended on it. She never wanted to let him go. She loved the smell of his manly sent. She never felt such a mixture of wildly divergent emotions. After the day that they shared and the night that they just spent at the Gypsy Camp, and the kisses that they shared she knew that she was head over heals in love with this man. She sighed deeply, the knowledge that this relationship can never be, overwhelmed her, she buried head on his back and silently cried to herself.  
  
When he woke this morning he had lost all hope of ever seeing her again, he'd asked all over the Kingdom for her whereabouts, to no avail. He was close to having the Royal Guard spend the entire day searching for her if need be. As Henry drove the horse ever forward towards the De Ghent residence, he had a huge grin on his face. He couldn't keep from grinning; this has been the most glorious day of his entire life. Fate truly was on his side he couldn't believe his luck this morning when he ran into that young painter gentlemen, who actually knew where the Comtesse lived, not only that but she was also home instead of at church.  
  
This truly has been a glorious day and night for him. He was in love with a woman who loved him, Henry, not Prince Henry. He was drawn to her spectacular mouth at the Gypsy camp and couldn't help himself as he found himself kissing her. She was so timid at first, *I couldn't have been her first kiss, could I? Someone as beautiful and wonderful as his Nicole has surely had other suitors, before him.*  
  
He loved the feel of her arms wrapped around him as he drove the horse. The little sighs of contentment that she would make, her breathing on the back of his neck, sent chills down his spine. She has opened up a whole new world of options for him. Before he met her, he always felt lost, unwanted, like a little boy seeking acceptance from those who would never give it to him, if he was not the Crowned Prince of France.   
  
He heard her start to cry, and grew concerned. These certainly can't be tears of sadness. His heart was breaking this incredibly strong, sensitive woman was now crying. Should he ignore the tears? Should he stop the horse? He wasn't sure, but decided that he couldn't stand to see her cry, so he decided the best course of action would be to stop the horse. Besides it would give him a chance to spend even more time with her. He knew it was extremely late and would be morning soon, but he just didn't want to let her go.  
  
Danielle was surprised that Henry had stopped the horse, she smiled, ever the gentlemen he helped her off the horse, and Danielle smiled at him, never wanting him to take his hands off her waste. "What's wrong, milord? Why did you stop the horse? I really need to get home."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Nicole. I heard you crying and wanted to find out why." He said with concern on his face.  
  
She looked at him with love in her eyes. He was positively glowing, he was the most wonderful man alive, she desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but didn't want to break his heart. "Nothing is wrong, it's just the opposite. I have never been happier in my life."  
  
"Neither have I Comtesse, nothing could of prepared me for the emotions and thoughts that are going on in my head. Thank you for spending the day with me." He said as he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.   
  
Danielle, had no idea what she was thinking, she couldn't hold back anymore, this may be the last opportunity that she gets to show him how she feels about him, so she threw caution to the wind and kissed him with all the heart and soul that she could muster.  
  
He was surprised when she responded by kissing him even more passionately. He could feel the passion that she had for him, in this one kiss. It took his breath away.  
  
After a few more minutes of sharing passionate kisses, they reluctantly climbed back on the horse that the Gypsies loaned them and headed back towards the De Ghent Manor. This time when Henry heard the Nicole sigh and then start sobbing, he smiled, because he knew that these were sobs of happiness. He also sighed, he knew, knew, that this was his perfect mate and that in two days time he would let the whole world know his intentions.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they finally arrived at the manor, they both sighed in unison, knowing that their dream was finally about to end. To Danielle she felt like this was going to be a permanent end, to Henry, he thought that this wonderful dream would be the first of many more to come. He had to see her again, before the masque, but wasn't sure how he could arrange it. Not with Nicole's conniving cousins chasing after his crown.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder as they got to the manor driveway. "You can stop here. I don't want to wake the house." She whispered. He was planning on taking her to the front door. At this point he didn't care who knew where he was all day. He started to protest, but then he thought of her reputation, and didn't want it ruined with wild gossip.   
  
Again, he helped her off of his horse and again, he didn't want to let go. She had her hands on his shoulder. She couldn't help herself she had to hear the sound of his heart beating so she placed her head on his heart. When she did this, his breath caught in his throat, and he just stroked her head and sighed. They stood like that for several minutes before she sighed, and looked toward the manor. "I must go. Thank you again for such a wonderful day." She said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek."  
  
Henry, trying to think of any excuse to prolong the evening, held on to her hand and stared lovingly at her, "You saved my life you know. Back there in the woods..."   
  
She smiled at him, "A girl does what she can, Sire."  
  
He smiled at her, "how many times do I have to tell you? It's Henry."  
  
She smiled, and whispered, "Henry".  
  
Henry melted at the sound of her saying his name. At that moment she could have had anything from him that she wanted. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. After the kiss she started to head back to the manor, when he called out to her.  
  
*I have it, the perfect meeting place!* He smiled excitedly at her, "Do you know the ruins at Amboise?" He smiled when she nodded her head, yes. "I often go there to be alone, will you meet me there tomorrow?"  
  
"I shall try" Came her tentative reply.  
  
"Then I shall wait all day" He gave her one last smile as she turned and walked towards the manor.  
  
Danielle's heart was breaking, after coming home so late, there is no way her step mother would let her leave the grounds. This would quite possibly be the last opportunity she would have to tell him the truth. She stopped in her tracks, and looked at him, and then looked at the manor, then looked at him again, he was so filled with hope and love. She had to tell him, she could not go to sleep with this on her conscience.  
  
Henry's heart skipped a beat when she saw him coming back to him. He had a huge grin on his mouth. He grinned at her mischievously and whispered, "Well Comtesse, I see you couldn't stay away."  
  
She smiled at him "it appears sir, that you trying to bait me with your arrogance has succeeded." She said before giving him a tender kiss. She started to cry again, "Henry, we have to talk."  
  
"Certainly, I'm all ears madam." She grabbed his hand and led him over to a small pond that was in a secluded part of the estate, ironically enough it was right on the other side of the apple orchid. He looked at her with such love in his eyes, that her heart ached.   
  
Through a deep sea of tears, she said "I could not let you leave here thinking that there is any hope for us."   
  
Henry was stunned he was not expecting her to say that. She loves him, what can she be saying? Henry's felt like his heart was being crushed, he didn't want to believe what she was saying, "what are you talking about? How can you say that, after the day that we have just shared? If you are scared about becoming a Princess, believe me I understand, and will do everything in my power to make the transition easy for you." He said.  
  
She immediately stopped crying, she was stunned. Did he just say what I think he said? "Pr, Princess? Princess? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nicole, I was going to tell you, no ask you, tomorrow at Amboise, but I'll ask you now. Nicole De Lancret, you are unlike any woman that I have ever met, and in two night's time, I shall make that known to the world. I would very much like for you to be my wife."  
  
"Oh my. I totally forgot that you were the Crowned Prince of France, Sire."  
Said Danielle, feeling really stupid, she was so caught up in the moment and the day's events that she completely forgot who she was in love with; which made telling him the truth even harder for her.  
  
Henry started laughing he couldn't believe that she forgot who he was, and that made him love her all the more. "That's Henry, to you madam." He said with a smile on his face and love in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Sire, but after what I must tell you I'm not sure if you would still want to marry me." She started crying again, "I am not who I said I was. I am not a Comtesse, my name is Danielle De Barbarac, I am nothing more than a Servant." There she said it, she felt as though a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. But was it fair for her to put that burden on Henry. Her breath caught in her chest as she waited for his reaction.  
  
He totally surprised her by smiling even bigger, and laughing at her. "I know Nic...Danielle."  
  
She was shocked and angry, she went through this entire day fearing the worst, and here he'd known all along! "What?! How? How long have you known?" She asked.  
  
He saw the fire building in her eyes, and didn't want to receive her wrath. He smiled sheepishly at her, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, um....only since today. When I saw you appear at the front door, I realized that you were the same passionate woman from the orchid the other day. Then it dawned on me that you used 20 Gold Francs to pay for that other servant's release. It was the same amount of Gold Francs that I gave you earlier this morning. So I guessed that you must be the same woman. It takes a strong person not too want to spend such a vast sum of money on themselves. It only made me love you all the more. I spent the rest of the day hoping, waiting, and praying that you would trust me enough, trust in our love enough, to tell me the truth."  
  
He placed his hand on her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes, forcing her to look at him "Ah...Danielle...that name suits you so well. I want you to know that you never have to fear telling me something that is important to you. I love you, Danielle, for who you are, no matter what your station is, my love for you will never change."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
He started to speak again, before she stopped him, "No, the part where you said my name."  
  
*We are so alike, it's scary* He thought. He sighed deeply and knew exactly how she felt, "Danielle."  
  
Danielle was so happy, that she threw herself into his arms, knocking him down on the ground, filling his face with a thousand kisses. Henry just laughed, hysterically at her enthusiasm and happily returned the favor by showering her with kisses as well.  
  
He then asked her, "If your name is Danielle De Barbarac, then who is Nicole De Lancret?"  
  
"She was my mother. You silly goose, you wouldn't let me leave the courtyard and kept badgering me, so when you said any name. That was the first name that came to me. I don't know why I gave you that name it just popped into my head." She said then continued seriously, choking back more tears, "Henry, I didn't mean to deceive you. It's just that Maurice, the man that I saved from being shipped to the Americas, has been loyal to my father since long before I was born and after he died, raised me like a daughter. He, Louise, Paulette, and Gustave - the boy that you saw in the field today, are the only family that I have left."  
  
He chuckled, "How did you know I saw a painter in the field? That was you with Leonardo's Kite wasn't it? I thought I saw something or someone over by those haystacks."  
  
"Yes that horrible little snipe, wouldn't keep quiet, and just didn't know what to say, with you badgering him. You do have a way about you sir. People just can't say no to your handsome face." Danielle laughed again, and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" He said, as he playfully rubbed his arm. "Well if people can't say no to me, then you still have a question to answer for me. Will you, Danielle De Barbarac, make me the happiest man on earth, by becoming my wife?"  
  
She put her hand in her face, and started crying tears of joy, then her tears turned to laugher, and again she jumped into his arms screaming, "Yes Yes! A thousand times Yes!"  
  
Henry so happy he picked her up in his arms and started spinning her around and around, until they both fell back on the ground dizzy, dizzy with happiness. While they laid there on the ground they stared up at the stars, and then into each other's eyes again. They could have sat like that forever, but there was only another hour or two before dawn, and she had to get him out of there before the Baroness or Marguerite sees him.  
  
"Henry, I'm sorry but I must go, it wouldn't be good for The Baroness or Marguerite to see you here at this time of the morning, least of all with me."  
  
Henry caught the tinge of fear in her voice, and wondered why she would be scared. "Come back to the castle with me. You need not return to the manor, or lift another finger in servitude to anyone ever again." Said Henry with concern on his face.  
  
"I have to go back, I have obligations that I must take care of before the masque. After then, we will have our entire lives to be together, my precious." She said.  
  
"Ok, but we still must meet and discuss plans for the masque, and you still have to meet my parents at some point. I still plan on waiting for you today at Amboise. Will you come?"  
  
"I shall try to do everything in my power to be there. If not you can certainly meet me here after everyone in the house goes to sleep, which is usually around 8pm."  
  
"Then we have a date." Said Henry excitedly.   
  
Danielle looked at Henry, with love in her eyes and said, "Henry, you have made me the happiest woman in the world, and I can't wait until we start our live together." With that she leaned him, and gave him another soul filled kiss. Leaving him breathless.  
  
She walked towards the manor, with a huge smile on her face, that turned into an evil grin.  



	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 1  
  
Danielle held onto Henry as though her very life depended on it. She never wanted to let him go. She loved the smell of his manly sent. She never felt such a mixture of wildly divergent emotions. After the day that they shared and the night that they just spent at the Gypsy Camp, and the kisses that they shared she knew that she was head over heals in love with this man. She sighed deeply, the knowledge that this relationship can never be, overwhelmed her she buried head on his back and silently cried to herself.  
  
When he woke this morning he had lost all hope of ever seeing her again, he'd asked all over the Kingdom for her whereabouts, to no avail. He was close to having the Royal Guard spend the entire day searching for her if need be. As Henry drove the horse ever forward towards the De Ghent residence, he had a huge grin on his face. He couldn't keep from grinning; this has been the most glorious day of his entire life. Fate truly was on his side he couldn't believe his luck this morning when he ran into that young painter gentlemen, who actually knew where the Comtesse lived, not only that but she was also home instead of at church.  
  
He was in love with a woman who loved him, Henry, not Prince Henry. He was drawn to her spectacular mouth at the Gypsy camp and couldn't help himself as he found himself kissing her. She was so timid at first, *I couldn't have been her first kiss, could I? Someone as beautiful and wonderful as his Nicole has surely had other suitors, before him.*  
  
He loved the feel of her arms wrapped around him as he drove the horse. The little sighs of contentment that she would make, her breathing on the back of his neck, sent chills down his spine. She has opened up a whole new world of options for him. Before he met her, he always felt lost, unwanted, like a little boy seeking acceptance from those who would never give it to him, if he was not the Crowned Prince of France.  
  
He heard her start to cry, and grew concerned. These certainly can't be tears of sadness. His heart was breaking; this incredibly strong, sensitive woman was now crying. Should he ignore the tears? Should he stop the horse? He wasn't sure, but decided that he couldn't stand to see her cry, so he decided the best course of action would be to stop the horse. Besides it would give him a chance to spend even more time with her. He knew it was extremely late and would be morning soon, but he just didn't want to let her go.  
  
Danielle was surprised that Henry had stopped the horse, she smiled, ever the gentlemen he helped her off the horse, and Danielle smiled at him, never wanting him to take his hands off her waste. "What's wrong, milord? Why did you stop the horse? I really need to get home."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Nicole. I heard you crying and wanted to find out why." He said with concern on his face.  
  
She looked at him with love in her eyes. He was positively glowing, he was the most wonderful man alive, she desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but didn't want to break his heart. "Nothing is wrong, it's just the opposite. I have never been happier in my life."  
  
"Neither have I Comtesse, nothing could have prepared me for the emotions and thoughts that are going on in my head. Thank you for spending the day with me." He said as he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.  
  
Danielle, had no idea what she was thinking, she couldn't hold back anymore, this may be the last opportunity that she gets to show him how she feels about him, so she threw caution to the wind and kissed him with all the heart and soul that she could muster.  
  
He was surprised when she responded by kissing him even more passionately. He could feel the passion that she had for him, in this one kiss. It took his breath away.  
  
After a few more minutes of sharing passionate kisses, they reluctantly climbed back on the horse that the Gypsies loaned them and headed back towards the De Ghent Manor. This time when Henry heard Nicole sigh and then start sobbing, he smiled, because he knew that these were sobs of happiness. He also sighed, he knew, knew, that this was his perfect mate and that in two days time he would let the whole world know his intentions.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they finally arrived at the manor, they both sighed in unison, knowing that their dream was finally about to end. To Danielle she felt like this was going to be a permanent end, to Henry, he thought that this wonderful dream would be the first of many more to come. He had to see her again, before the masque, but wasn't sure how he could arrange it. Not with Nicole's conniving cousins chasing after his crown.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder as they got to the manor driveway. "You can stop here. I don't want to wake the house." She whispered. He was planning on taking her to the front door. At this point he didn't care who knew where he was all day. He started to protest, but then he thought of her reputation, and didn't want it ruined with wild gossip.  
  
Again, he helped her off of his horse and again, he didn't want to let go. She had her hands on his shoulder. She couldn't help herself she had to hear the sound of his heart beating so she placed her head on his heart. When she did this, his breath caught in his throat, and he just stroked her head and sighed. They stood like that for several minutes before she sighed, and looked toward the manor. "I must go. Thank you again for such a wonderful day." She said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek."  
  
Henry, trying to think of any excuse to prolong the evening, held on to her hand and stared lovingly at her, "You saved my life you know. Back there in the woods..."  
  
She smiled at him, "A girl does what she can, Sire."  
  
He smiled at her, "how many times do I have to tell you? It's Henry."  
  
She smiled, and whispered, "Henry".  
  
Henry melted at the sound of her saying his name. At that moment she could have had anything from him that she wanted. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. After the kiss she started to head back to the manor, when he called out to her.  
  
*I have it, the perfect meeting place!* He smiled excitedly at her, "Do you know the ruins at Amboise?" He smiled when she nodded her head, yes. "I often go there to be alone; will you meet me there tomorrow?"  
  
"I shall try" Came her tentative reply.  
  
"Then I shall wait all day" He gave her one last smile as she turned and walked towards the manor.  
  
Danielle's heart was breaking, after coming home so late, there is no way her step mother would let her leave the grounds. This would quite possibly be the last opportunity she would have to tell him the truth. She stopped in her tracks, and looked at him, and then looked at the manor, then looked at him again, he was so filled with hope and love. She had to tell him, she could not go to sleep with this on her conscience.  
  
Henry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her coming back to him. He had a huge grin on his mouth. He grinned at her mischievously and whispered, "Well Comtesse, I see you couldn't stay away."  
  
She smiled at him "it appears sir, that you trying to bait me with your arrogance has succeeded." She said before giving him a tender kiss. She started to cry again, "Henry, we have to talk."  
  
"Certainly, I'm all ears madam." She grabbed his hand and led him over to a small pond that was in a secluded part of the estate, ironically enough it was right on the other side of the apple orchid. He looked at her with such love in his eyes that her heart ached.  
  
Through a deep sea of tears, she said "I could not let you leave here thinking that there is any hope for us."  
  
Henry was stunned he was not expecting her to say that. She loves him, what can she be saying? Henry's felt like his heart was being crushed; he didn't want to believe what she was saying, "What are you talking about? How can you say that, after the day that we have just shared? If you are scared about becoming a Princess, believe me I understand, and will do everything in my power to make the transition easy for you." He said.  
  
She immediately stopped crying, she was stunned. Did he just say what I think he said? "Pr, Princess? Princess? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nicole, I was going to tell you, no ask you, tomorrow at Amboise, but I'll ask you now. Nicole De Lancret, you are unlike any woman that I have ever met, and in two night's time, I shall make that known to the world. I would very much like for you to be my wife."  
  
"Oh my. I totally forgot that you were the Crowned Prince of France, Sire."  
  
Said Danielle, feeling really stupid, she was so caught up in the moment and the day's events that she completely forgot who she was in love with; which made telling him the truth even harder for her.  
  
Henry started laughing he couldn't believe that she forgot who he was, and that made him love her all the more. "That's Henry, to you madam." He said with a smile on his face and love in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Sire, but after what I must tell you I'm not sure if you would still want to marry me." She started crying again, "I am not who I said I was. I am not a Comtesse, my name is Danielle De Barbarac, I am nothing more than a Servant." There she said it, she felt as though a huge weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. But was it fair for her to put that burden on Henry. Her breath caught in her chest as she waited for his reaction.  
  
He totally surprised her by smiling even bigger, and laughing at her. "I know Nic...Danielle."  
  
She was shocked and angry, she went through this entire day fearing the worst, and here he'd known all along! "What?! How? How long have you known?" She asked.  
  
He saw the fire building in her eyes, and didn't want to receive her wrath. He smiled sheepishly at her, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, um....only since today. When I saw you appear at the front door, I realized that you were the same passionate woman from the orchid the other day. Then it dawned on me that you used 20 Gold Francs to pay for that other servant's release. It was the same amount of Gold Francs that I gave you that morning. So I guessed that you must be the same woman. It takes a strong person not too want to spend such a vast sum of money on themselves. It only made me love you all the more. I spent the rest of the day hoping, waiting, and praying that you would trust me enough, trust in our love enough, to tell me the truth."  
  
He placed his hand on her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes, forcing her to look at him "Ah...Danielle...that name suits you so well. I want you to know that you never have to fear telling me something that is important to you. I love you, Danielle, for who you are, no matter what your station is my love for you will never change."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
He started to speak again, before she stopped him, "No, the part where you said my name."  
  
*We are so alike, it's scary* He thought. He sighed deeply and knew exactly how she felt, "Danielle."  
  
Danielle was so happy, that she threw herself into his arms, knocking him down on the ground, filling his face with a thousand kisses. Henry just laughed, hysterically at her enthusiasm and happily returned the favor by showering her with kisses as well.  
  
He then asked her, "If your name is Danielle De Barbarac then who is Nicole De Lancret?"  
  
"She was my mother. You silly goose, you wouldn't let me leave the courtyard and kept badgering me, so when you said any name. That was the first name that came to me. I don't know why I gave you that name it just popped into my head." She said then continued seriously, choking back more tears, "Henry, I didn't mean to deceive you. It's just that Maurice, the man that I saved from being shipped to the Americas, has been loyal to my father since long before I was born and after he died, raised me like a daughter. He, Louise, Paulette, and Gustave - the boy that you saw in the field today, are the only family that I have left."  
  
He chuckled, "How did you know I saw a painter in the field? That was you with Leonardo's Kite weren't it? I thought I saw something or someone over by those haystacks."  
  
"Yes that horrible little snipe, wouldn't keep quiet, and just didn't know what to say, with you badgering him. You do have a way about you sir. People just can't say no to your handsome face." Danielle laughed again, and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" He said, as he playfully rubbed his arm. "Well if people can't say no to me, then you still have a question to answer for me. Will you, Danielle De Barbarac, make me the happiest man on earth, by becoming my wife?"  
  
She put her hand in her face, and started crying tears of joy, then her tears turned to laugher, and again she jumped into his arms screaming, "Yes Yes! A thousand times Yes!"  
  
Henry so happy he picked her up in his arms and started spinning her around and around, until they both fell back on the ground dizzy, dizzy with happiness. While they laid there on the ground they stared up at the stars, and then into each other's eyes again. They could have sat like that forever, but there was only another hour or two before dawn, and she had to get him out of there before the Baroness or Marguerite sees him.  
  
"Henry, I'm sorry but I must go, it wouldn't be good for The Baroness or Marguerite to see you here at this time of the morning, least of all with me."  
  
Henry caught the tinge of fear in her voice, and wondered why she would be scared. "Come back to the castle with me. You need not return to the manor, or lift another finger in servitude to anyone ever again," said Henry with concern on his face.  
  
"I have to go back I have obligations that I must take care of before the masque. After then, we will have our entire lives to be together, my precious." She said.  
  
"Ok, but we still must meet and discuss plans for the masque, and you still have to meet my parents at some point. I still plan on waiting for you today at Amboise. Will you come?"  
  
"I shall try to do everything in my power to be there. If not you can certainly meet me here after everyone in the house goes to sleep, which is usually around 8pm."  
  
"Then we have a date," said Henry excitedly.  
  
Danielle looked at Henry, with love in her eyes and said, "Henry, you have made me the happiest woman in the world, and I can't wait until we start our life together." With that she leaned him, and gave him another soul filled kiss; leaving him breathless.  
  
She walked towards the manor, with a huge smile on her face that turned into an evil grin.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Henry rode away, he stole one last glance at Danielle and noticed the grin on her face, it was one of malevolence and it shocked him a little. He didn't think she was capable of been devious and having hatred towards anyone, but then after what she told him about her stepfamily, he could understand her wanting to seek revenge on them and what better revenge could she have than becoming his wife? For a fleeting second he felt a shiver go up his spine as he thought that maybe she was only after his Crown. But he knew for a fact that wasn't the case, her eyes spoke volumes every time she looked at him. Even if she started off trying to get the crown, he knew that it was Henry that she loved and not the Crowned Prince of France. His Danielle was a strange and wondrous creature, he smiled to himself. He would just have to wait for her to reveal all to him.  
  
When he finally returned to the castle, all the servants and guards were surprised to see him out so late at night, and they were equally shocked and a little appalled to see him wearing the clothes of a Gypsy. Their Prince had a huge grin on his face, and he was actually smiling at several of the servants. Lost in his own thoughts and his rush he accidentally bumped into a servant. She dropped all her cups and hastily bowed and nervously said sputtered out, "I'm sorry your highness. Please forgive me this job is all that I have."  
  
Just a week ago, he would have ignored her pleas and continued about his way. Now, because of Danielle, he notices people around him. Henry just stared at the poor woman and was little taken aback by how petrified she was of him. *Are all my subjects, this frightened of me?* He wondered. "There is no need to fear me madam. This incident was my fault; I should have been more attentive to what I was doing." He said as he helped the woman up to her feet. To the shock of everyone, he reached to help the woman pick up the things she dropped.  
  
"Thank you, Sire." The woman said, before scurrying away before he had a chance to ask for her name. *Oh, well, whatever.* He thought before happily continuing in the direction of his parent quarters and even started to whistle to himself as he bounded along the corridors. Everyone was wondering what got into him. He was usually so dour all the time.  
  
When reached his parents quarters, he barged past the guards and said, "Mother, Father, wake up!" The King and Queen slowly woke up and looked at their son who was beaming at them. They were startled by his attire, he was wearing the clothes of a Gypsy, and had smoke and soot all over his face and body. But even underneath the dirt, the King and Queen could see that their son was positively glowing.  
  
"Wha….What's wrong?" asked the King.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Everything is so, so right! Mother, Father, I have finally found my purpose, I want to build the largest University in the world, where anyone can study, no matter their station and I can't wait to be King!"  
  
The King and Queen were shocked, their son wanting to be King? They thought they'd never hear him utter those words. "Who are you? Are you drunk?" asked Queen Marie.  
  
"No, well, yeah a little." He said chuckling as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and bounded out the room before they had a chance to respond. The King looked at his wife in shock, "What's gotten to him?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
When Danielle got to the front of the house, she saw a shadow over by the stables, and went to investigate. When she got closer she whispered irritably, "What are you doing here and at this time of the night? You know the Baroness must never learn of our true connection!"  
  
"I've come to see how your little 'project' is coming along. But judging by what I just saw, your scheme has been a complete success." The stranger said.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur, he fell for the story; hook, line, and sinker." said Danielle.  
  
"Danielle, I've watched over you every since your father passed, as I promised him that I would. But I must say I am really disappointed that you took this course of action. Your father would be ashamed of you." said the stranger.  
  
Danielle looked at her god father and then started to cry. "I really love him. This started off as a scheme to get his crown, but now I wouldn't care if he was a pauper. When I met him that day in the orchid and then later in the courtyard, he was so arrogant and pompous that I didn't think there was any way I could stomach his mere presence, that alone seeing him again. But after you said that he was looking all over the Kingdom for me, it just seemed so easy. He acted like he was a Crown on two legs, and that's how I was going to treat him. But he proved to be so much more than what I expected. I love him so much, and I just used him. When he finds out he's going to hate me." She said through a waterfall of tears.  
  
"Well child, deceit and deception are never easy and only ends up hurting the would-be deceiver. Believe me I know. You know what a horrible reputation I have. I have maintained my distance from you in public, so that you would not be shamed for knowing me, and strived to raise you to be better than I. I'm really sorry that I helped you as much as I have. You asked me to betray one of my oldest and only friends, the Queen, to help you plot against her son." said the stranger.  
  
"To reclaim what is rightfully mine and the other servants, our home. You also have suffered too many indignities, and its' finally time that you get your reputation restored. Don't you see? I did this for all of us. Yes, Monsieur, you warned me against this course. But I couldn't help myself it was the only way that I can finally get rid of them." Danielle said through choked up tears.  
  
"Balderdash, you know that I have vast wealth and could have purchased this manner if you just said the word, and as far as my reputation goes, I'm ashamed to say that some of it is well deserved, and some isn't."  
  
"Father, we have gone over this many times. Papa loved the Baroness, and besides, I couldn't bear to see Jacqueline wind up in the streets."  
  
"If they have money from the sale, then Jacqueline wouldn't wind up in the streets. Your logic concerning this issue has never been sound, and I'll never understand it. I think you are still holding onto the foolish notion that someday the Baroness will love you like a daughter. How many times does the Baroness have to lash you before you realize that? Even if you marry the Prince, that day will never come."  
  
"Now you sound like Henry, wanting to make fun of those who want to see life for its endless possibilities. Who would have dreamed that I would one day find my Prince, and that he would really be a Prince? I can dream can't I?"  
  
"Danielle, if you truly love him, you must tell him the entire story before the Masque, if you don't I will. I will not stand by and watch him get hurt. I helped deliver him, and only helped you deceive him, because I truly thought that you two would be perfect for each other."  
  
"He's such a wonderful, understanding man, he took the news of my being a servant extremely well, but I just don't know how to tell him that until today, I was using him to get back at my family." said Danielle.  
  
"Danielle, if he can accept that you lied to him about being a servant and still propose to you, I would think that speaks volumes about his honor and how much he truly loves you. I know the King, he will not be happy with his son marrying a commoner, especially a servant who tricked his son. I would not be entirely surprised if Prince Henry already knows. People have always underestimated him and his intelligence, as you did as well."  
  
"I know that's one of the things I love about him. He's so smart and well read. We have so much in common, and I love the fact that he is so wild and unruly. Everything about him is so intoxicating." said Danielle with a smile on her face.  
  
Her Godfather beamed at her, she was positively beaming. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and kissed her on the forehead before giving her a hug. "Promise me you will tell him the truth before the Masque." he asked when he lifted her chin up.  
  
"Yes, father, he wants me to meet him at Amboise tomorrow to discuss the wedding and I will tell him then." said Danielle.  
  
"Even though, I don't like how you went about doing this, I'm still proud of you. The ends don't always justify the means, but maybe in this case fate really was looking out for you two."  
  
"I know Father, and I'm praying that she will be tomorrow. I really must go, it'll be dawn in less than an hour. Have a good day, and I'll see you at the Masque." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent was absolutely beside herself, it was the most important morning of their lives and that darn child was nowhere to be found. It's dawn and there breakfast hasn't been fixed, clothes haven't been cleaned and pressed. They very well couldn't go to the castle looking like poor beggars. That girl was gone all day yesterday and well into the morning.  
  
"Mother, where is our breakfast?" screeched Marguerite.  
  
"It's coming Mistress." said a very nervous Paulette.  
  
"I don't want my breakfast served by you two. Where is Danielle?" asked Rodmilla.  
  
"She is still asleep, Baroness. She is not feeling too well this morning, so we told her to sleep in." said Louise.  
  
Rodmilla looked at the two and thundered, "I dare you presume to tell one of my servants  
  
that they what they can and cannot do in my home! If you ever do that again I will ship the lot of you off to the Americas! Am I understood?"  
  
Paulette and Louise both looked down and mumbled a nervous, "y…yes, Madam." Jacqueline looked at the two servants with pity and sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Rodmilla put her utensils down and stormed up the stairs to the cold, dark, attic and everyone followed behind her. When she barged into Danielle's "room" they saw her sleeping on her little blanket on the floor, the makeshift fire that she made for herself was going strong, so obviously she's only been in for a little while. She was wearing some strange looking Gypsy outfit. Rodmilla took a broom and started to poke it at the poor girl.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" asked Rodmilla.  
  
Danielle was still half asleep when she looked up, she wanted to rub into their faces the fact that she was with Prince Henry all day and night, and that she would be Queen one day - NOT Marguerite, but decided her revenge on them would best be served 'cold', so her mind was racing with a convenient lie, "I…I don't know. I was out with Gustave in the woods and we got lost."  
  
"You are lying! Why are you wearing a gypsy dress?"  
  
"Gustave and I stumbled across a gypsy camp; they were celebrating a raid, and forced us to join in on their victory celebration. They wouldn't let us leave until late last night. We were frightened and didn't want to upset them further by turning down their invitation." said Danielle.  
  
"That story makes no sense. You are hiding something, I know it!" said Rodmilla.  
  
Danielle getting a little irritated, tiredly said, "Well why don't you tell me what it is, so that I can get back to sleep?" She then rolled over onto her stomach and pulled the tattered old blanket over the top her head, hoping that they would go away.  
  
"Why you lazy little leach!" Marguerite screamed.  
  
"Jacqueline, go fetch Marguerite's clothes." Rodmilla said, and then looked at Danielle who still had the cover tightly clenched over her head, trying desperately to ignore Rodmilla's poking broom, "We have to be at the Castle in a few hours, and don't have time to deal with you yet. But you will regret this Danielle!" said Rodmilla before storming off.  
  
Danielle slept for another 1/2 hour before getting up to do her chores. She thought that she must be insane to even still be at the manor. She didn't even care about it as much as she used to. Last week the manor was her entire life, all that she cared about, but since she met her Prince Charming, her life had become open to so many new possibilities that she never dared dream.  
  
When she thought she'd be a servant the rest of her life, her dream was simply to get rid of her stepfamily and to somehow restore the manor. It was her home after all, and she wanted to be in a place that she could feel proud of. She had managed to convince herself that it was because it was her father's home that she worked so hard, but the sad, depressing truth of the matter was, the Baroness had destroyed any connection between the manor and her father years ago. And has lately taken to stealing all her father's possessions and selling them, *I'm just glad father has them* she thought to herself.  
  
Now she was truly looking forward to finally living the life that she felt was stolen from her the minute the Baroness walked into it. She longed for the day when she would be treated like a lady, to be loved, like she belonged somewhere, and that's what Henry provided for her. A sense of contentment, well being, when he looks at her, she truly feels like she belongs - belongs in his arms. So why didn't she go back to the castle with him? She honestly didn't have an answer, maybe she's secretly hoping that through some miracle her stepfamily will change before the masque. Or at least show me an ounce, of kindness.  
  
"After 10 long years, all I'm asking for is just one lousy ounce." She muttered to herself as she was outside washing Marguerite's clothes.  
  
"Mistress, mistress! Come quick!" said Paulette.  
  
Danielle ran into the house and followed Paulette up to her room in the attic, and was aghast Marguerite was in her room wearing her mother's wedding dress. "What do you think you are doing? That's my mother's wedding dress. I wanted to wear it on my wedding day!"  
  
"You get married? Who would marry you? The chimney sweep? Besides, your mother is dead."  
  
Without saying another word, Danielle ran up to Marguerite and punched her in the eye, which sent her flying to the floor. Marguerite cried out in pain as she hit the stone floor and twisted her arm. Danielle, like a wild animal then jump on top of Marguerite and grabbed her already twisted arm and twisted it some more until she heard it break, which caused Marguerite to scream out in pure agony. It was as if Danielle had finally lost her mind, while tearing at her mother's dress, screaming "You stole my home, kicked my out of my own room, made my life a living hell for the last 10 years, last week you burned my book, the last remaining thing that I had of my father, and now this? I could have been at the castle right now instead I foolishly thought that you all could be saved. Well, I'm through with you all! Prince Henry, will get you all for this. Do you hear me??????? When I become Princess you will regret this!"  
  
Rodmilla and Jacqueline was stunned at Danielle's violent reaction, if they don't stop her, she truly will kill Maguerite. Rodmilla thought about Danielle's castle line, and shrugged it off, thinking the girl was "mad", like a servant would be at the castle.  
  
She went and grabbed Danielle's arms who was kicking and screaming madly Maurice came running up the stairs to see what the commotion was, and was shocked at what he saw he immediately went over to Danielle, and pulled her off Marguerite. Maurice held Danielle's arms at bay. She continued to pound on Maurice, until she tired herself out, Maurice just hugged her tightly, until Danielle, finally just started to cry into Maurice's arms. "Why? Why? What did I ever do to them? All I ever wanted was for them to love me…."  
  
Rodmilla was livid, "That is the last straw young lady! We are meeting with the Queen today, and you have disfigured Marguerite. You will wish you will never born. Maurice, I want you to lash this girl. Give her 100 lashes and then lock her in the cellar without food and water!"  
  
Maurice was shocked at being asked to punish his beloved Danielle this way usually it was the Baroness who took great delight in tormenting Danielle, "Baroness. I will not do your dirty work for you. If you want to ship me off to the Americas, then fine, it would be preferable to living and working for someone like you.  
  
"Brave words, old man, but are you willing to put your wife at danger as well? You will do as I command." Danielle looked at Maurice and then whispered something in his ear, and an evil grin formed on Danielle's face. Maurice just bowed his head not looking at Danielle or the baroness and simply mumbled, "Yes Baroness."  
  
------------------------- 


End file.
